conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Llofriu
Llofriu, officially the Republic of Llofriu (French: République de Llofriu, Spanish: República de Llofriu) is a country in the Brava in South-Western Europe. It's located north-west of Catalonia and north of Baix Empordà. It was formed as country in the late 1736. Etymology The name "Llofriu" is derived form germanic name that means cold site. History Main Article: History of Llofriu The first document of ''Lofrid dates from 1121 AC. With the contrucition of Saint Fructous church. Antiquity There is proof of activity in the island during the BronzeAge (circ a 1). 650 BCCeltic tribes settled in modern Charleroi circa 400 BC. The islands were conquered by the Romans in the 1st Century BC during the Gaulish Campaigns, after defeating some of the local tribes. After the collapse of the Roman Empire in the 5th Century Visigoths d the claimeland of Ægartum for their kingdom in Gallia Aquitania, as part of their reward for aiding Emperor Honorius repelling the attacks of Vandals, Alans and Suevi in Hispania. Independence 20th Century 21st Century On 1 January 2002, Llofriu ceased to use the franc as currncy and replaced it with the Euro which it shares with 17 other countries in the Eurozone. Heigard has experienced a strong economic growth with a highly-exploited touristic industry, additional to petroleum obtention and refinement, coal mining and the the incursioning of Heigardian enterprises in former French colonies, however an inefficient law system, overpaid government officers and foreign trade deficit are rather sinking the economy than increasing it. Since March 20, 2010, a series of irregularities with the largest electric company of Heigard, Électricité de Héigard has created a political chaos throughout the country... INCOMPLETE Geography The only inhabited islands of Heigard, the Île Dauphin, Philliers, Loïge and Petit cover an area of 47,549 square kilometers (18,358 square miles), the main island being slightly smaller than Estonia. Heigard possesses a wide variety of landscapes, from coastal plains surrounding all the country to the mountain range at the center of the country, comprising the Bienoux mountains. There are several short rivers and one major river in Heigard. Among them are the Choissé, the Ploury, the Guerral and the extensive Benoir. By its location, Heigard is situated within the northern temperate zone. Eastern Heigard has a temperate climate combined with maritime influence, while in the west the climate becomes oceanic with cool/warm summers with heavy rain and mild winters. In the central part of Heigard the climate becomes more continental, with stormy and hotter summers and colder winters. Politics Main articles: Politcs of Heigard, Government of Heigard Heigard is a unitary presidential republic -the only of its kind in Europe-, with strong democratic traditions inherited from France. The latest Constitution of Heigard was approved by then president François Aldo Toury in 1937. The executive has a single leader: the President of the Republic, currently Johann Meukervan, who is head of state and Government, elected by universal adult suffrage for a 4-year single term. The Heigardian parliament is a bicameral legislature comprising a National Assembly (Assemblée Nationale, Asamblea Nacional) and a Senate. The National Assembly deputies represent local constituencies and are directly elected for 5-year terms. The Assembly has the power to dismiss the cabinet, and thus the majority in the Assembly determines the choice of government. Senators are chosen by an electoral college for 6-year terms. The Senate's legislative powers are limited; in the event of disagreement between the two chambers, the National Assembly has the final say, except for constitutional laws and lois organiques, leyes orgánicas (laws that are directly provided for by the constitution) in some cases. The government has a strong influence in shaping the agenda of Parliament. Politics in Heigard are characterized by two politically opposed groupings: one left-wing, centred around the Monarchist Party, and the other right-wing, centred around the Republican Party. The executive branch is currently composed mostly of the RP. Military The armed forces of Heigard are divided in 1 branch: *Armada llofrienca (Army) Transportation Administrative Divisions Llofriu is divided in 5 sector. The sectors are further subdivided in 12 zones. Demographics As of 2009 (based on the 2006 official census), Heigard population is estimated to be 13.2 million people. Heigard's largest cities are Crèbourg, Charleroi, Bourgnac and Loïge Island (not exactly a city, but as a commune). Heigard is ethnically diverse: The census of 2006 determined that 92,4% of the population is of Heigardian descent; 2,2% are of French origin, 1,1% are of Spanish origin, 1% are of varied European ethnicities (such as German, English and Italian), 1,2% are of African origin, 0,7% are of Afro-Heigardian descent 0,4% are of Latinoamerican origin and the remaining 0,1% is comprises at least 30 different ethnicities. The census also recorded that at least 125 different languages are spoken in Heigard: 65,3% of the population speaks French as mother language, 25% speaks Spanish, 4% speaks many other Indo-European languages, 3% speaks Merligian and the remaining 2,7% speaks other language. Culture The culture of Heigard is basically a mixture of French and Spanish cultures, but has adopted unique and distinctive traits through time. It has its origins in Frankish, Iberian, Celtiberian, Latin, Visigothic, Roman Catholic, and Islamic cultures. Cuisine is a popular dish in Llofriu.]] Main article: Llofriu cuisine Llofriu cuisine varies from climate to climate, but it's mainly based in verdure, animal breeding, wine, cheese and bread production. Religion Freedom of religion is a constitutional right, making Heigard a secular country. According to a 2008 study by the University of Crèbourg, 73.5% of the population is Roman Catholic, 12.3% identify with no religion, 6.9% identified as Muslims, 5.1% identified as Protestants, 1.3% identified as Jewish, and the remaining 0.9% either identified with other faith or didn't respond. Foreign Relations Heigard is one of the founding members of the United Nations and the GTO. Its also member of the NATO, the WTO, the International Francophone Organisation, and is an observer state over the Association of Caribbean States. Heigardian foreign policy has been sharply modeled by the European Union, of which Heigard is the first joining member after the founders of the aforementioned organisation. Following the tactics of France, Heigard has developed strong ties with reunified Germany, attempting to acquire influence in the EU. Heigard has strong relations with former French colonies and territories in Africa, as with Quebec and New Cambria in America. Category:Llofriu Category:Nearly Real World Category:Countries Category:Country Category:Nations Category:Countries on Earth Category:Regions Category:Worlds